


Given Up

by Arvak



Series: "I'm About To Break" Linkin Park Hymns to Sadness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvak/pseuds/Arvak
Summary: There was no one to save him.He was all alone, dying, again.The knife still lay beside Stiles' body, soaked in red, lying in wait for Peter to find.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Unmentioned Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: "I'm About To Break" Linkin Park Hymns to Sadness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074389
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_"I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow, somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!  
_

_God!_

_Put me out of my misery!"_

His teardrops fell to the ground like lonely meteors upon an uninhabited planet. The pain in his heart choked him from air, bringing in ragged gasps through gritted, bared teeth. His fingers dug into his elbows hard enough to hurt and his knees bore into the gravel with his slumped weight, stinging. But the intense ache in his chest was far worse. So, so much worse.

The world crumbled down around him and he was helpless to stop it.

His heart was burning up from the light of a thousand suns, falling into the weight of their combined masses of desolation. Each breath was agony, an unwanted tether to this universe. He was falling apart into the expanse of the black skies above.

And there was no one to save him.

He was all alone, dying, again.

Only, this time, it was from his own hand.

The knife still lay beside Stiles' body, soaked in red, lying in wait for Peter to find.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends"_

**_-Breaking The Habit-  
_ ** **-LINKIN PARK-**


End file.
